


Sebezáchova

by WinryWeiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Plot Twists, psáno česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Nezabil jsem ji, věřte mi.
Kudos: 1





	Sebezáchova

„Nezabil jsem ji,“ zopakoval jsem nejspíš už víc jak po tisící.

Ale stejně mi nikdo neuvěří.

Za pachatele mě totiž označil Golem.

Golemové – první opravdová umělá inteligence schopná samostatného uvažování – byli vyvinuti téměř před půlstoletím. Téměř okamžitě nahradili lidské policisty a kriminalisty. Tak jako onen mýtický ochránce, po kterém dostali jméno, neúnavně slouží spravedlnosti.

Protože stroje nepodplatíte.

Protože stroje se nemýlí.

Jenže já ji vážně nezabil.

Golem naproti mně mi věnoval dlouhý pohled, jeho lidsky vypadající tvář prosta jakékoliv známky emocí. Byl to ten samý, co mě usvědčil. „Jsem si toho vědom,“ odpověděl. „Nicméně někoho jsem namísto sebe označit musel.“


End file.
